Innocent Lovers
by Mana-sama
Summary: This is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! story. The couplings are Anzu/Malik, Bakura/OC, Seto/Isis, Jou/Mai, Honda/Shizuka and Yugi/OC. Please R/R ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will, so don't bother suing me but I DO own Hikari and Yui

Couplings: The couplings are: Hikari and Bakura, Anzu and Malik, Jou and Mai, Yui and Yugi, Kaiba and Ishizu and Honda and Shizuka

Notes: Yami Bakura is called Bakura and Bakura is called Ryou

Innocent Lovers

By Lady Dragon636

Yugi smiled as he saw Yui waving at him, her long blonde hair waving in the wind.

            "Oh Ra! I'll kill myself if I have to see any happiness" Seto grumbled as he saw Yui.

            "Shut up Kaiba! We all know you're jealous that Yugi has a girlfriend and you don't" Anzu glared at Kaiba. They started arguing, but stopped as soon as they saw Isis's black car pull up, the moment she stepped out of the car she began to cry.

            "I can't take it anymore! Get them away from me!"

            "That's not nice Isis! And we were so good on the way back as well" A girl with tri coloured hair popped her head out of the window 

            "Isn't that right guys?"

            "Yeah we didn't do anything" Three male heads popped out, two belonging to the psychotic yami's and the other one belonging to the psychotic aibou.

            "You wouldn't know good if it hit you guys in the face and started flashing in bright neon colours!" Isis wiped the rest of her tears away and began to glare at the four people that were now looking sweetly and innocently at her.

            "Hikari! You're back" Hikari turned her head to see Yugi smiling at her. She grinned at him.

            "Hey shorty! What's up? I see you've found yourself a girlfriend that doesn't care about your height" Yugi pouted as the four laughed

            Kaiba raised an eyebrow in amusement "As funny as it is seeing you making fun of Yugi, and it is, I believe everyone is waiting for us back at the game shop"

            Hikari smiled sweetly "Yeah sure whatever, but I get to drive"

            Bakura growled "Like hell you're gonna drive. Women are too slow" 

            Hikari glared at him "What do you mean slow? Damnit I'm the fastest driver out of all of us"

            Anzu raised an eyebrow "If I remember correctly, the last time you drove we all nearly died"

            Hikari smiled innocently and pointed to herself "Me? I never! I'm a very careful driver!" At this comment Yugi and Anzu raised an eyebrow as if they were saying 'yeah right'

            Hikari pouted as Anzu and Yugi smiled in victory. Yui looked at Hikari quizzically "Who are these people Yugi?"

            "Huh?" Yugi spun around to see Yui with her hand on her hips waiting for an answer.

            Yugi gulped "Yui, I'd like you to meet my cousin Hikari. The albino haired guy is Bakura, he's Ryou's yami. The two blonde guys are Malik and Yami Malik"

            "Wow! You mean you're not the only person with a yami?" Yui looked at Isis "Well then how come Isis doesn't have a yami?"

            "That's because my tauk wasn't possessed by an ancient Egyptian spirit"

            "Are we going or not?" Everyone saw Kaiba glaring at all of them"

            "Calm down. What are you PMSing or something?" Hikari and Anzu smiled sweetly. Kaiba's eyes began to twitch. Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik were grinning psychotically as they waited for Kaiba's explosion. Yugi held his breath. Kaiba's eyes grew large and psychotic. Hikari, Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik were now cackling evilly

            Suddenly the phone rang, Kaiba's eyes stopped twitching as he took a few breaths and calmly answered the phone "Yes, Seto Kaiba speaking… calm down dog… I'm terrified, what are you going to do bite me?... We'll be there in five minutes… bye bye dog"

            Kaiba glared at Hikari, Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik "I'm driving, now let's go"

            They were about to protest when "If anyone says anything, I'll chuck them in the middle of the road and run then over… understand?" Everyone nodded mutely

            "Good"

Please review ^_^

Hope you enjoyed it       


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me. I do, however own Hikari and Yui.

Innocent Lovers

By Lady Dragon636

Hikari, Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik began to fidget as they felt themselves getting restless. Anzu noticed this and turned her head to see that Seto was glaring at them and wasn't even bothered checking where he was driving.

            "Hey Kaiba, do you mind actually keeping your eyes on the road?"

            Seto stopped glaring at Hikari, Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik and turned his head slightly to start glaring at Anzu.

            "Shut it, you stupid annoyingly cheerful cheerleader!"

            Anzu's eyes narrowed into tiny slits and everybody could just see the steam that was blasting out of her ear full force.

            "What did you say? At least I'm not some stuck-up bastard who can't accept the fact that he got his arse whipped by Yami!"

            Everyone gasped, the last time someone had said that Jou ended up in hospital for 3 months and had to be fed through a straw, which was no easy task with the amount he eats. Seto slammed his foot onto the brakes causing everyone to go flying. In the end, Anzu had fallen onto Malik, Hikari had fallen onto Bakura, Yui had fallen onto Yugi and Isis had fallen onto Yami Malik.

            "What did you just say?"

            Anzu lifted her head slightly.

            "You heard me, you has-been"

            Seto's eyes widened.

            "Has-been?! At least I'm not some annoyingly cheerful cheerleader who rants on and on about friendship and another thing…"

            Seto didn't get to finish his sentence as Anzu smacked him in the face full force with her bag and before he could recover from the attack, Anzu jumped onto him and began to kick the shit out of him. Isis winced as she heard the screams that were emitting from Seto's mouth as she heard a few bones crack. A few minutes later, Anzu stood up and let a triumphant smile appear on her face, immediately everyone else ran to Seto. Isis' eyes widened.

            "I didn't think it was possible to bend the body into that shape!"

            Hikari, Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik however, were congratulating on Anzu's handy work that was done.

            "That was great!"

            "Who knew you were capable of that?!"

            "You should get angry more often!"

            "You kicked his ass!"

            Isis turned around to glare at them.

            "Shut-up and phone an ambulance!"

            Hikari rolled her eyes as Yugi phoned the ambulance. A few minutes of waiting later, Seto was placed onto the stretcher and Isis was about to get in when she was stopped.

            "I'm sorry miss, but you must have some kind of relationship with Mr.Kaiba to come with us"

            Isis' eyes widened.

            "I'm his…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

What's she gonna say?

Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been really busy with my other two Yu-Gi-Oh! Fics so come check them out!!!!

**L.W (Lone Wolf**= Brian, I'd love for you to be in this story as I have a great part for you to play in this ^_^…but you ain't gonna be paired up with Isis, sorry ^_________^;

And thanks to everybody who reviewed ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me. I do, however own Hikari and Yui.

Innocent Lovers

By Lady Dragon636

Isis felt herself begin to blush under all the stares she was receiving and it wasn't helping that Malik, Yami Malik, Bakura and Hikari were blowing little kissy faces and fluttering their eyelashes and Yugi was taking photos of this, as it was the perfect moment to blackmail them for life. Yugi wasn't paying that much attention and accidentally blinded Yami Malik with a flash from his camera. Hikari, Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik pulled out some very sharp objects and they all began to cackle insanely at the look on Yugi's face. Anzu stared at Seto with her eyes full of malice and hatred whilst muttering.

            "He's got no right to call me annoyingly cheerful just because his motional capacity is the size of an earring"

            There was a huge scream and Isis whipped around to see Yugi had been tied to a lamppost whilst Malik, Yami Malik and Bakura were decorating him with Anzu's makeup and Hikari was busy using Yugi's camera to take photos of the girlified Yugi.

            "Uhhh…m'am? Could you please answer our question? We really have to take him to hospital; he's already passed out from blood loss"

            At that Isis heard whoops of joy but when she whipped around to give them the glare of death all she saw was all of them whistling with innocent looks plastered upon their faces. She decided to give them all death glares and in return received four more deadly glares from the four psychos, received a scared look from Yugi, received an indifferent look from Anzu and Yui couldn't even be bothered looking at her. Yugi screamed as Bakura pulled out a very bright red lipstick and began to smear it onto his face whilst Yami Malik was throwing lotion onto his hair and Malik was painting his nose bright pink with nail polish. All of a sudden they heard a rumble and saw a figure flying towards them. Hikari, Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik began shouting unenthusiastically.

            "Is it a bird?"  
            "Nope"

            "Is it a plane?"

            "Nope"

            "Oh dear god…"

            All four of them groaned.

            "It's Yami! Run for your lives! AAAHHH!!!"

            All four of them jumped into the ambulance.

            "Uhhh…excuse me? You're not allowed to come with us unless your related to Mr. Kaiba"

            The paramedic received multiple threats and flashings of several very sharp objects; he gulped and ran a finger through his short blue hair, his brown eyes filled with bewilderment.

            "But I guess I can make an exception today, hop in."

            Yami Malik and Malik grabbed Isis by the arms and chucked her into the ambulance with them.

            "I'm afraid she can't come…"

            He was silenced by a look from Yami Malik.

            "To the hospital we go!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Thanks to everybody who's reviewed this fic ^_^

Please R/R


End file.
